Himawari Uzumaki (MarikL)
|japanese voice=Yūki Kuwahara~~The Last: Naruto the Movie, Saori Hayami~~Boruto: Naruto the Movie |species=Human |gender=Female |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=7 |age-part2=18 |height-part1=130.0 cm |height-part2=163.5 cm |weight-part1=22.0 kg |weight-part2=45.0 kg |rank-part1=Chūnin |rank-part2=Jōnin |classification=Kunoichi, |occupations=Kunoichi, |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, |affiliations=Konohagakure |teams=Team Saito, |clan=Uzumaki Clan, Hyuga Clan |parents=Naruto Uzumaki~Father, Hinata Hyūga~Mother |relationship=Boruto Uzumaki~Brother ,Asanoha Nara~Wife |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=700 |shippuden=Yes |movie debut=The Last: Naruto the Movie |media=Manga, Movie }} is a young citizen of Konohagakure, as well as a member of the Uzumaki clan, and a descendant of the Hyūga clan. Background Himawari is the second child of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. On one peaceful morning during the winter time, she and her older brother Boruto came running out to embrace their father while he was training outside. After which, they started a snowball fight, along with their mother joining in. Years later, on the morning of Naruto's inauguration as Hokage, Hinata asked her two children to wake their father up and when Himawari was unable to do so, Boruto proceeded to yell and jump on their father, effectively waking him up. While getting ready to go out, Himawari and Boruto got into an argument over her bringing her stuffed panda toy to the ceremony, which escalated to the toy being ripped in half. Despite Boruto's apology, Himawari, in her anger, awakened her Byakugan and began attacking him. Naruto quickly rushed in to see what all the commotion was about and tried to calm Himawari down; however, she refused to listen. When Naruto stood in front of Boruto, Himawari knocked her father out by hitting his tenketsu in a single strike. Himawari then used her Byakugan to locate her brother who was hiding from her. Personality Himawari is a cheerful and kind-hearted individual, as well as considerate and curious, asking her mother if her late cousin Neji would like the sunflowers she brought for him. She also cares about her older brother, and vice-versa. In contrast to her brother, Himawari is very mature for her young age, as she helps her mother with the housework and is quite patient, supportive, and understanding with her often-absent father and his Hokage duties, but Himawari, at times, yearns for him to be home. At the same time, Himawari is not without a temper. When provoked enough, she can become very confrontational, showing an intimidating and violent side similar to her paternal grandmother, enough to make Boruto run away and hide from her. Appearance Himawari inherited her mother's dark-blue hair, which she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Like her brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back, and she has an on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. She inherited her father's blue eyes and whisker markings on each cheek — which was influenced by Kurama's chakra, as a jinchūriki's offspring. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, she wore a pink sweater, a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals. She also wore a light green twin bead hairband on her ahoge. In the epilogue, Himawari wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, and red pumpkin shorts. She also wore yellow shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. Abilities Despite being a young child, Himawari has shown considerable potential, being able to terrify her prodigious older brother when angry and knock out her father, the Seventh Hokage, with a single blow. Dōjutsu Byakugan Stemming from her Hyūga heritage, Himawari awakened the Byakugan; this occurred when she became angered after her favourite toy was torn. When activated, her normally blue eyes take on the white and featureless characteristics of the Byakugan. This dōjutsu grants her multiple abilities, including seeing and determining the nature of chakra. From this, she can clearly make out the chakra pathway system in living beings. She also possesses near 360° field of vision and can see through essentially any matter or surface, letting her easily hunt down her brother who was hiding from her. Chakra Control and Prowess Like her mother, she has advanced chakra control, being able to mould and release her chakra from any and all tenketsu in her body. Likewise, Himawari can properly release and insert chakra from her hands into an enemy's body to deliver more potent blows. Taijutsu Himawari has noticeable skill in taijutsu, being strong enough to knock Boruto out of a room in her fury, and deceptive speed as she solidly hit Naruto while his guard was down. She is also able to use the Gentle Fist style. While using it in unison with her Byakugan, she can accurately target the enemy's tenketsu, letting her incapacitate her target with a single strike. According to Hinata, a single strike from her is strong enough to leave a person unconscious for a day. Epilogue On the day of the Kage Summit, Himawari accompanied her mother in visiting Neji's grave. When she asked her mother if he would like the sunflowers she brought for him, Hinata assured her that he would, because they were the same as her name. She then cheerfully said that she wanted to visit the memorial site again with her brother. Boruto: Naruto the Movie On the night of Himawari's birthday, Naruto was unable to make it home to celebrate and sent a shadow clone instead, which ended up disappearing and dropping her birthday cake. This angered Boruto, who had already warned Naruto to not miss the event, although Himawari was less upset than her brother. She later attended the Chūnin Exams with her mother to watch Boruto's fight with Shikadai. She cheered for him when Boruto won the fight, but he ended up getting disqualified for cheating. Himawari asked her mother if Boruto did something bad, but Hinata remained silent and just hugged her without actually answering. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki suddenly appeared and attacked everyone, she fled the arena with her mother, and asked about her father's fate after he disappeared in Momoshiki's technique. After the fighting was over, Himawari had breakfast with her family and she, along with her mother, bade Boruto and her father goodbye as they left the house. Part 1 Following the events of Boruto the movie, Himawari had grown quite strong, quickly advancing in rank through the Ninja school graduating to genin at the age of 12. A year following this her prowess with the gentle fist and rigorous training allowed her soar through the chunin exams, both phases. And Advance to Chunin at the age of 13 it was around this time Naruto had began to send her on multiple missions as to prove her strength while benefiting the village at the same time, Himawari found that someone had been draining copious amounts of chakra all of the tailed beasts, save Kurama and Gyuki. Himawari immediately being thrown into high rank missions interrupted her joining a formal team as a genin, a few years later Naruto passed away from giving Kurama and the other beasts to her future teacher, to keep the beasts safe. Himawari was now 15 years old, and Shikamaru had replaced her father as hokage, after speaking with him for awhile she was told she would joining a team with ninja in a similar educational predicament as her. The next day she was the first to arrive to the Hokage's mansion, waiting in the office for her new teammates and teacher. A pair of kids arrived and she began to talk with them exchanging greeting and introductions then a few hours later a man arrived with a look of regret on his face. This was the man that would teach them. She greeted him and accepted his apologies and at that moment the team was formed. Part 2 Trivia * The name means "sunflower". When reversed, the first two kanji spell , which can also be read "Hinata," making her name a reference to both her mother and the Hyūga clan. * Himawari and Boruto are the only known descendants of the Hyūga clan who initially did not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700. This was corrected in the Zai no Sho one-shot where Himawari awakened her Byakugan. Quotes * (To her brother) "Lock… on." * (To her brother) "Big brother~… Are you playing hide and seek with me~? Are you here…? Hehehehehe." * (To her mother) "Next time maybe we can come together with big brother!"